theprojectatearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit
If you have alien contact, you know them already by spirit - your spirit part of you may be meeting with them regularly. Spiritual practices such as simple meditation will increase your awareness. Paying close attention and writing down your "dreams" will help you focus your attention in the proper direction. Background You already use your spiritual abilities all of the time, every second of every day and night. Everyone is spirit - is spiritual - with no exceptions, first and foremost, even before our bodies were ever conceived. We all live a spiritual existence parallel to our physical one and meet with everyone we know in (or with) our spiritual state. For some humans, among all of their physically and spiritually related friends and family some are people from other worlds. Most humans on Earth have originated from Earth, even if they are in subsequent lives. 4 or 5 percent of humans are souls from a previous life on another world. Awareness Spiritually we are greater, and in that state we are completely aware of our physical selves and all our physical activities. Physically, by body, it's only normal for humans at this youth of our evolution to be so unaware of spirit itself - our own as well as everybody else's. Some humans naturally have more ability of awareness than others, and some have no physical awareness of spirit at all, but we all share this point of our humanity together as humans on Earth. Relations Humans who are spiritually related to a further evolved (alien) race have inherited and retained some spiritual attributes and abilities of that other race. These abilities may be common ones but at a greater development, and they may be some that are not natural to our human race. Experiences Alien experiences are always spiritual experiences, and also sometimes physical experiences. To become aware of possible alien experiences, you need to become aware of what you are doing by spirit in general. This can happen by accident (naturally) within yourself, and it can happen by the cause of your alien contacts and/or spirit friends including spirit guides and angels, and you can practice to increase your awareness yourself. Spirit World we can see spirits of alien people when we die if we want to. We can see anybody we want to see when we die. We can see spirits of alien people and anybody else while we are alive too, though. The alien people are body and spirit, as we are. The spirit is more of who we really are though. More accurately, we have a body. We are already ourselves before we ever have a body, and we continue to be ourselves between and through each of our lives. Just as here we learn and grow and accumulate abilities, experience and knowledge through our life, our spirit continues to increase throughout our entire spiritual existence. Time and Distance There is time and distance everywhere in every realm, but nowhere do they exist strictly within our human concept of them. There is time in the spirit world, but no being is bound by time constraints there. There is distance there, but no being is bound or limited by distance there.Questions about time and space Attention The first thing to do is to pay attention. All the people down town are normally completely unaware whenever a plane flies overhead high in the sky. But if you watched and listened to the sky all day, you would be aware of all of the planes. To be aware of spiritual experiences, you just have to know where to look and then keep watching. Meditation Sit still and block out distractions. Watch and listen inside, to your memories, to your dreams and to sensations in your body and mind. This is meditation and is best done in the most simple, natural, peaceful, relaxed way. Journaling Write down all your dreams in order and detail in a journal. This practice is a multi beneficial exercise that targets and strengthens the direction of your focus. In other words, if you're looking for planes, everything you can do to notice and record everything you see and hear in the whole sky will make you more able to be aware of the planes and everything else going on there. This will also make you more acute of what a plane is and what it is not. Conclusion Dreams are not always just imagination. When we become physically aware of what we are doing by spirit, this awareness comes up from inside ourselves, through our states of consciousness and may "seem" or "feel" like what we would call a "dream". The physical act of writing brings your states of consciousness together and organizes your thoughts. The more you pay close attention, the more you will learn for yourself through your own experiences what is nonsense and what is real. Questions about Spiritual Abilities External Quotes From the book Life After Death by Neville Randall: You say you don't measure time and space. How do things go by? How do you measure at all? "Well I don't know. There isn't any measurement of time as I understand it. We are not conscious of time. I know you can't realize - I mean you think oh well, afternoon, evening and night. Well those things don't affect us. We don't have time as you have it, at all. Time after all is only man-made to a point, isn't it?" Do you have night and day over there? "No. Although you can have a fall of night, inasmuch that if you feel the need for rest, if you close your eyes, you can sort of go into a condition which, I suppose, you can call a kind of twilight. I don't know how to put that."Life After Death, page 96 How do you travel? "Walk, or if you've got any distance, well you just think of the place you want to be in, close your eyes, and well, in a split second I suppose you might say, you're there."Life After Death, page 92 See also * Read about dreams. * Read about the soul. * Read about spirituality. References Category:All Category:All3 Category:Spirituality